


Voice set free

by Rdjgmh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdjgmh/pseuds/Rdjgmh
Summary: This story is based on Bird Set Free and what I have thought into making it a story my baby will be a singer and  will leave his band





	Voice set free

Clipped wings, I was a broken thing  
Had a voice, had a voice but I could not sing  
You would wind me down  
I struggled on the ground, oh  
So lost, the line had been crossed  
Had a voice, had a voice but I could not talk  
You held me down  
I struggle to fly now, oh  
But there's a scream inside that we all try to hide  
We hold on so tight, we cannot deny  
Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive, oh  
Yes, there's a scream inside that we all try to hide  
We hold on so tight, but I don't wanna die, no  
I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, yeah  
And I don't care if I sing off-key  
I find myself in my melodies  
I sing for love, I sing for me  
I shout it out like a bird set free  
No, I don't care if I sing off-key  
I find myself in my melodies  
I sing for love, I sing for me  
I'll shout it out like a bird set free  
I'll shout it out like a bird set free  
I'll shout it out like a bird set free  
Now I fly, hit the high notes  
I have a voice, have a voice, hear me roar tonight  
You held me down  
But I fought back loud, oh  
There's a scream inside that we all try to hide  
We hold on so tight, we cannot deny  
Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive, oh  
Yes, there's a scream inside that we all try to hide  
We hold on so tight, but I don't wanna die, no  
I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, yeah  
And I don't care if I sing off-key  
I find myself in my melodies  
I sing for love, I sing for me  
I shout it out like a bird set free  
No, I don't care if I sing off-key  
I find myself in my melodies  
I sing for love, I sing for me  
I'll shout it out like a bird set free  
I'll shout it out like a bird set free  
I'll shout it out like a bird set free  
I'll shout it out like a bird set free  
I'll shout it out like a bird set free  
I'll shout it out like a bird set free


End file.
